


Lying to Protect the Ones You Love isn't Always the Right Thing

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Revenge is a Sweet Thing [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: After the events of A Little Loyalty Goes a Long Way Tyler goes to the police and tells them what Monty did. Monty is framed for the murder of Bryce Walker and rumored dead, but is he really?





	Lying to Protect the Ones You Love isn't Always the Right Thing

Tyler was in the yearbook room during his study period doing some developing for the HO club after the assembly. He perks up when he hears commotion coming from out in the hall. He closes the door shutting off the light walking out into the hallway. His face drops when he sees a deputy and a police officer walking the hall. Cyrus and Alex quickly walk up to him.

“Guys, what the fuck is going on?” Tyler asks.

“We need to go. Now. Get your stuff. Tyler, get your stuff!” Alex shouts.

“Alright!” Tyler says rushing back into the room grabbing his book bag. “You didn’t answer me.”

“We will tell you in the car. We need to get the fuck out of here and down to the gym.” Cyrus says.

“Does this have anything to do with the assembly? About what I said? Is…is Monty coming after me?” Tyler asks.

“We aren’t really sure where Monty is right now or what his mental status is.” Alex says. Tyler jumps as an announcement starts to play.

“Due to an incident that occurred in the weight room, today’s classes have been cancelled. If Montgomery de la Cruz could come to the principal’s office please.” The secretary says.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Tyler asks following after Cyrus down the stairs of the entrance of the school.

“Charlie, we are pretty sure…we’re pretty sure Charlie was assaulted by Monty. In the weight room.” Alex says.

“What?” Tyler asks in shock. “He…he did it again?”

“Tyler, this wasn’t your fault.” Alex says.

“Where’s Charlie?” Tyler asks.

“He’s at the hospital; he called Zach after it happened.” Cyrus says

“Take me to the police station.” Tyler orders getting into Alex’s car.

“Ty…” Alex starts.

“Take me to the police station!” Tyler shouts.

“Okay, okay.” Cyrus says. Alex sighs texting the group chat.

**Alex: Change of plans, Ty wants us to take him to the police station. **

_Tony: Hold on, why?_

**Alex: Why do you think? We just told him Monty assaulted another person. **

Justin: Jess and I are here anyways. We’ll figure it out. Have you heard from Zach? 

**Alex: Charlie’s parents are there now. **

Tyler shuffles into the room sitting down.

“You want something to drink?” Deputy Standall asks.

“No, thanks.” Tyler says.

“Alright, did you want to wait for your parents?” Standall asks.

“No, I’d rather not. I think it’ll be too hard.” Tyler says picking at the edge of the table.

“Fair enough. But you should know that they have been contacted.”

“I know.” Tyler says. “I just…I’m not ready…I don’t want them to hear me go into detail about it.”

“Well why don’t you start at the beginning? What brings you here today?” Standall asks.

“I heard about what happened to Charlie St. George and Montgomery de la Cruz and needed to come clean about something that happened to me last spring.”

“Was it something similar that happened to him?” Standall asks.

“Yes.” Tyler says. He was looking down at the table unable to make eye contact.

“Hey, it’s alright, just take your time.” Standall says.

“I had just gotten back and I was in the bathroom. I was just washing my hands and Monty and Taylor and Kenneth came in. They were mad about the field, about what me and Cyrus did. Monty smashed my head on the mirror and twice on the sink and then dragged me over to the toilet.” Tyler says. “He put my head in the toilet. And he told Taylor and Kenneth to hold me onto the toilet seat. Monty he grabbed a mop and he…he pulled my pants down and he stuck it in me. And then Taylor he covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my screaming because Monty was forcing it into me pretty hard. They were holding my hands behind my back so I couldn’t struggle or fight back.” Tyler says shaking. “And then they just left me. I was bleeding for at least three hours.”

“And this happened at school? During school hours?” Standall asks.

“Yes. It was in a bathroom close to the yearbook room that isn’t used a lot by other students. I guess they followed me.” Tyler says.

“Did you document anything?” Standall asks.

“I took pictures of my injuries.” Tyler says. He takes a flash drive out of his pocket placing it onto the table. “They are all on there.”

“That will help things a lot, Tyler. You did a brave thing coming forward today.” Standall says.

“But if I had just come forward earlier maybe this wouldn’t have happened to Charlie.” Tyler says picking at the edge of the table again.

“We can’t know that for sure.” Standall says. Standall takes the flash drive going to stand up.

“Deputy Standall?” Tyler calls.

“Yeah?”

“It’s just…I asked Monty for an apology and when I did he said something. And the way he said it…made me think he might have done this to others, a lot of others. How…how do you know?”

“Well what did he say exactly?” Standall asks. “You confronted him? Did he threaten you?”

“He’s threatened me a lot of times. He won’t leave me alone.” Tyler says. “He said ‘Nothing happened to you that hasn’t happened to a hundred guys. It’s nothing. Get over it.’”

“We can’t say for certain that means anything. Until more people come forward with stories of their own. It took a lot of guts to confront him like you did. I hope you know that. And we’ll do everything we can to get justice for what he did to you.” Standall says. “Come on, I think your parents are here.” Tyler nods standing up following after Deputy Standall. Once they get into the lobby he looks around. “Where’s Alex?”

“I’m sorry, sir. He just took off. He saw Monty come in and he just took off. Jess and Zach are handling it.” Cyrus says.

“Alright, thanks.” Deputy Standall says.


End file.
